


Police Lights

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Sadstuck, Stabdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m, uhh… I’m sorry to inform you, sir, but uh– but you’re daughter… she’s dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Lights

Outside the house is colored red and blue, police lights throwing the coloring into the night.

Diamonds Droog peeked through the curtains and prayed to whatever deity was out there his child wouldn’t be delivered to his front door by a police officer.

He also prayed that it was not some police officer sent to arrest him.

A police officer stepped out of his car, the lights stopped their flashing as the car turned off, and walked towards the front door of the Droog residence childless.

_That can only leave one alternative_ , thought Droog. _I’m just glad Aradia isn’t home to see her dad carted off in handcuffs._

There was a sharp rap of knuckles at the door and Droog tried not to rip the door open. There was no way he was going down without a fight, not while he was alone in the house. If Aradia were there, watching, it would be a different story, but he was alone now, no one to see him degrade himself.

The look on the police officer’s face after Droog opened the door stopped Droog right where he was.

_No, I must be going crazy, there’s no way it’s that…._ Thought Droog in a slightly manic way.

“Are you the father of Aradia Megido?” the officer asked, voice gruff, like it was passing over gravel as he talked.

Droog nodded. “I am.”

The officer cleared his throat. “I’m, uhh… I’m sorry to inform you, sir, but uh– but you’re daughter… she’s dead.”

Droog swallows, unable to accept the news. “No,” he said. “What? No.”

“Afraid so,” the cop said, his face morphing into an expression of sympathy. “She was the passenger in one of the cars involved in an accident.”

“Who was driving?” the question was almost automatic. Droog began to feel numb, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Some kid named Sollux Captor,” the officer said. “You know ‘im?”

Droog cleared his throat before answering the officer. “Yes, I know him.”

Of _course_ it was Deuce’s kid.

Droog’s daughter, his bright and loving and wonderful daughter, always had a soft spot for that kid. Droog for the life of him didn’t understand what she saw in that Captor kid who all fake internet swagger spawned from his proficiency at hacks and codes and a bad lisp. But she loved Captor anyway, said he was better than everyone thought and should give him a chance, he’s sweet.

_Sweet._

_Sweet_ was what got Droog’s baby girl killed. His daughter, who was two years shy of 18, who hadn’t even begun her junior year of high school, snuffed out at the hands of _sweet_.

His daughter, who dreamed of digging up deserts looking for the bones of people who lived long, long ago; who dreamed of knowing people she’d never meet but looked at their bones and found out how they lived, who they were.

His wonderful, beautiful daughter who brought home report cards covered in A’s and smiled widely at Droog as patted her head approvingly. Who would dig the backyard, practicing like it was the desert, covering herself and the house in mud as she brought in her “discoveries”.

_Sweet_ was what killed Droog’s daughter before he saw in her walking down the aisle in cap and gown, accepting her diploma. _Sweet_ was what killed her before Droog walked her down the aisle towards the man lucky enough to win her heart and marry her.

All of that was gone now.

Droog wasn’t going to walk his daughter, dressed in white and even more beautiful than ever, down the aisle towards the man she loved. He was never going to see her graduate high school or college. He was never going to see _her_ again and that killed him.

“Thank you, officer,” Droog said, almost robotically, his hand poised to close the door.

The officer wetted his lips quickly. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said, giving him a small nod before he turned and walked to his car.

Droog nodded to the empty space where the policeman had stood seconds earlier before shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Homestuck/Stabdad fan fiction.
> 
> Not too fond of the ending but eh, what are you gonna do?
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr (yezh.tumblr.com)


End file.
